


Sin when the world is lost

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fandom shared character, Fluff, Incest, Kuro!Senku/Senku, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, NiSenku/Senku, Requited Love, SenCest, Senkuucest, TKS - Quarantine, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Twincest, Zombie Apocalypse, bored games, brother incest, handjobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: At what seems to be the end of the world, anything can happen. Kuro thinks so, and he chooses to act upon his long held feelings in the form of a new game.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/KuroSenkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/NiSenkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Sin when the world is lost

Life at home was okay. Which wasn’t saying much considering the low standards. The country had been on quarantine for almost a month now, and Senku was getting stir crazy. Online classes weren’t exactly hard. But he and his father had different opinions on where he and his brother should do class and where he himself should teach his college students. Not only that, but Senku couldn’t do any research of his own. 

He was stuck inside and couldn’t leave. No, because there might be some sick person who’d come after him. Byakuya was strict. He didn’t want his boys getting sick. The virus that makes your skin turn pale and eyes go yellow- the one that turned you into all of the sense a zombie. 

Which, in Senku’s fair opinion, was insane that he was now living through the zombie apocalypse. But they had their sect under control. At least the government said they did. Senku lays on his bed, staring blank at the ceiling. He’s read every book in the house, watched every movie, feels like he’s seen everything there is to see online... but he was unfathomably bored. 

Kuro, his twin brother, sits on his bed on the opposite side of the room. Kuro was a little less brainy than Senku, but he is clever. He enjoys research and lab work. Likes to read every book in the house and watch every movie just as his brother does. His arguments with Byakuya about their shared spaces were more curt, because it’s nothing they won’t hear again in an hour or so. But he isn’t sighing of boredom or staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes are locked and fixated on his brother. 

Kuro isn’t his actual name. He, too, is named Senku. Kuro is just a fun playground name they used to call him. Because he’s the “bad Senku” or Niisenku, because he’s the “fake Senku.” The fact that the twins share a name was solely the fault of the foster care system. Or perhaps was the fault of neglectful parents who didn’t want to put in the effort for the second child. But Kuro had stuck with him into his teen years, and at least he had an identity outside of his brothers. 

“Senku,” it’s not like he’s saying his own name, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” his twin replies and groans, “abso-fucking-lutely nothing.”

“You’re gonna start looking like a zombie if you keep staring like that.” He smirks at the joke. 

“That’s not funny, brother.” Senku looks to him with a frown. “If I can’t even do research on the virus like I want to, I might as well zone out and pander to my blank thoughts.” 

“You don’t even wanna play monster hunter?” 

“Tired of it.” 

“A board game?”

“Isn’t Byakuya giving a lecture right now- where the board games are?”

Kuro hums, “I know a game we could play.” The edge of his lips curve mischievously. 

Senku looks at him a moment. He’s thinking. Kuro always gets these looks in his eyes. Like he’s scheming something. “What kind of game?”

“A fun one.” Kuro sits up, happy his brother is prodding at the bait. 

“Okay,” he draws out and rolls his eyes, “how do we play?” 

“Well first, you have to close your eyes.” 

Senku squints at him. “Why?”

“Because that’s how it starts.” Kuro says as a matter of fact. 

“But why?”

With a rough huff Kuro presses his fist into his own bed, “just do it Senku!”

The blonde sighs and closes his eyes, managing to roll them while they’re closed. “Okay, now what?”

Kuro steps off of his bed quietly. “You have to keep them closed until I say so.”

“Wha-?” He tries to open his eyes, but the raven haired twin has his hand over his eyes. 

He moves and adjusts himself so he’s straddling his brother’s hips. Senku is obviously confused. 

“Promise you won’t open your eyes,” He whispers deep into his ear, “not until the game is over.” 

Senku swallows thick. A part of him knew what Kuro was doing. Something sickly sweet only twins could possibly feel an ounce of sugar in. “Promise.” 

Kuro removes his hand from his face, observing the stress of his brows pushing together. He feels up under his shirt, a body almost like his own. Even in the zombie apocalypse his desire for this second body hadn’t changed. Perhaps the quarantine closeness had enhanced it. If Kuro was a sin he was sure others would call him lust. No, he would call himself greed. Greedy to push his brothers shirt up and over his head. Greedy to press a thumb into his hardening nipples to get him to gasp. Greedy to show the others unsure hand just how much he wanted this. 

“Kuro?” Senku hasn’t opened his eyes. 

“If its really the end of the world-“

“Don’t say that-“

“If it’s the end of the world then... I wanted to show you who I am.” Kuro has a sinking feeling none of this would get better. That none of this would go away. There would be no solution, no cure, only death and carnage as he’s seen on the web. 

They were lucky. He’d use this lucky time to show Senku who he is. Who Senku is to him. 

“How do you feel? Is this game exciting enough for your hamster wheel head brother?” Kuro traces his finger along his torso. 

Senku is damn near paralyzed. His hand now rests on a clothed erection sprung on by the thought of him. It’s a dangerous thought. One he only let his dreams muse. Yet, his conscious mouth waters with desire for it. Senku calls himself pride. Too prideful to admit he wants this as much as Kuro. Too prideful to think about the growing excitement in his own trousers. But he wants to be prideful of those feelings. Prideful as his brother was now about these distasteful feelings. 

Senku nods and bites his lip. Well, he could always say if it’s not the end of the world what happens in quarantine stays in quarantine. He squeezes at the erection still under his hand. Kuro moans out his name and laughs under his breath. 

“Yes, like that.” The raven haired boy takes the curious hand. He undoes his pants, sliding them down enough to release himself so his brother could really get a feel of what he’s done to him. 

“Kuro.”

“Don’t open your eyes.” 

The raven haired teen moans as he presses into his brothers nesh hand. Methodically playing with the button of Senku’s pants, he makes sure it becomes undone. Slipping his hands underneath cloth, he wraps his hand around Senku’s erection. Gasping under his touch, Senku tries stroking in time with what his brother was doing to him. 

“It feels good, right? This game?”

“Yes.” Senku moans out. 

Kuro leans down and puts his lips against Senku’s hesitantly. He’s unsure, waiting for a sign to continue. Hoping Senku would oblige his dark fantasy further. And oh does Senku oblige. The blond pushes up against his brother’s lips. They slide together desperately. Soft with a sweet aftertaste of honey chap stick. That’s how he tastes to Kuro. 

The raven haired teen speeds up his hand. Senku moans and gasps into his mouth. Kuro smirks. Senku was being more hesitant with him, methodical. Testing his boundaries as he rubs him. Eyes still closed as he was told to do before. 

“Brother,” Kuro whispers to him, “you’re doing so well, you’re good at this game.”

“Kuro.” Senku murmurs as his earlobe is nipped. 

Kuro licks up his neck, feeling the buzz of Senku’s heart under the sensation. It’s started to rain outside, and as the weakened power was getting these days the power begins to flicker. As if the gods had witnessed them and second glanced. 

“This game is too perverse, Kuro, but it feels so..” he bucks his hips into that sensation the best he can. 

“Shhh,” Kuro whispers to him, “don’t worry about that.” As the world was ending and they were trapped to this apartment for an endless amount of days, Kuro wants to make the most of his time. The last he believed he had. 

“I’m close, Kuro I-“ 

He pumps Senku’s throbbing member with vigor. Eager to make him climax. Senku was always the more nerdy of the two despite both of them being mischievous. Nerdy, never showing much interest in sex. Kuro has woken and seen his morning wood more than a couple of times. And oh the days he wished to assist his whimpering, unconscious brother with his problem. 

Senku moans out his brother’s name along with his orgasm. He has to take his free hand to cover his own mouth. After all, Byakuya was just down the hall giving a lecture. 

Kuro follows soon after. The burst of arousal seeing Senku’s flushed expression as he came so honestly has him pushing his own hips desperately into Senku’s hand. 

Both orgasms end up on Senku’s clothes and half exposed torso. He doesn’t seem to mind, as he’s still having his cock stroked. Kuro wants to milk every last bit of pleasure he could from him. 

“Kuro can I open my eyes now?” He’s breathless, chest rising and falling quick. 

“Only if you’re sure.” 

Senku is sure. He opens his eyes, wraps his arms around the other neck and pulls him into a kiss. Their lips slide past each other. Hot breath mixing as the blond manages to roll them so he’s between Kuro’s legs over him. Kuro is now the one being pressed against the bed. 

Senku feels gross from the cum but can’t stop to think too much on it. He lets his tongue slide and dance with his brother’s own. Kuro moans into it. He’s needed this. Needed this passion- the reassurance that it’s not just him. Ever since the quarantine started he knew it would end up this way. Whether he was accepted or rejected. Kuro holds his arms tight around Senku’s waist pulling away from the kiss to breath.

“Senku.” He doesn’t need to say it. There was certainly no need. He holds Senku’s red face in his hands. He looks serious, adamant about what he’s doing. 

“I think I found my new favorite game.” They both smile at his joke. 

The bliss hasn’t faded, but it’s still short lived. They hear the sirens blaring outside. 

In their hazy state, they had forgotten, there was still a reason their game had began in the first place. 

Horrified gazes meet as they swiftly shuffle apart. Senku isn’t facing the door as their dad bursts in to tell them to turn off the lights. 

They don’t have a bunker to hide away in. So they slot themselves under a blanket inside their shared closet. The shelf space between the shelf and the floor wasn’t much, but right now it would do. 

They still hear the sirens bellowing through the streets. The sirens meant an outbreak of the infected spotted in the area. The infected that could break in without breaking a pinky. In the grip of fear their hands find each other. Kuro lay his head against Senku’s chest. They still smell like sex. Sin. Pride and Greed. Their father hadn’t noticed, how could he, he was too busy telling them to hide. 

“I’m here.”

“I’m here.” 

Together they breath, together they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Im thirsty for Senku and KuroSen being together. Didn’t really know how to tag it XD Hope you enjoyed!!! All love appreciated!!!


End file.
